


Cooling Off By Heating It Up

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Ned And Olive Fics [2]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Food Kink, Loud Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot day in The Pie Hole, Olive elects to tease Ned.<br/>She makes up for it, though.</p><p>Written for one half of an art exchange! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Off By Heating It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonecreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonecreek/gifts).



“Come on, pretty piemaker. Just _show_ me.” Olive wheedles, and Ned laughs a little, nervously; he reaches up and rubs the back of his own neck before he begins again, picking up the strawberries and watching them rejuvenate in his hands as he drops them into the case of the pie.

Olive is _fascinated_ as she watches, her chin rested on her pretty, dainty little hands. He had been obscenely anxious about telling her, even after their _sexual_ relationship had begun, but Emerson Cod had said it bluntly one day.

Which was _odd_ , because usually he discouraged anything that would get in the way of business, but he supposes that now, Olive is more of a _help._ A female charm can be a big help in doing weird, necromancy-assisted detective work, so it seems.

“It's really not that exciting.” Ned says sheepishly, dropping a few more strawberries into the pie: he enjoys the way they ripen once more under his fingers again.

“It _really_ is.” Olive insists, and she catches one of the berries before he can drop it into the pie, bringing it up to her lips and wrapping her mouth around it. She lets out a low, drawn out moan, and there's a wet sound as she _sucks_ at the juices. “Tastes good.” She says lightly.

Ned lets out a short, strangled sound, and then he picks up the pie, beginning to layer the top pastry. He works quickly, and then he puts it into the oven, hiding the flushed red skin of his cheeks by bowing his head down.

When he does look back to her, Olive is beating at the bowl of cream for one of the sweeter pies. It's thickly made with some honey mingled in, and she whips it easily with the whisk, working well. Olive Snook has deceptively _strong_ arms, and although her beautiful hands are smaller and daintier than Ned's own, they are strong, and they are _clever._

He watches her hands for a few long moments, enjoying the sight of the digits wrapped around the whisk. And then she lets its wire handle rest on the rim of the bowl, her index sliding through the cream before she brings the tip to her mouth.

She drags her tongue over the collection of thick white there, and he stares at her, his mouth going dry. “Mmm.” Olive says, and then she puts her finger into her mouth and _sucks_ on its end before removing it.

Her finger _pops_ as it exits past her lips. “Tastes good.”

“ _Uh._ ” Ned lets out the choked moan before he knows what's happening, odd and unintended from his lips.

“What's _wrong_ , Ned?”

“No- nothing, I-” Ned's thoughts should not be straying to where they are straying. And they are straying, straying quite dramatically off-topic, to Olive's pink lips with her shiny gloss and Olive's mouth on her fingers and then on _Ned_ 's fingers and then Ned's _penis_ and oh, oh God, oh, that's not a good idea, not a good idea-

Olive takes a very deliberate step forwards, her dainty feet _sliding_ on the tiled floor in the kitten heels she's wearing this morning, and she beams up at him. Olive Snook is so _small_ and so _delicate_ and so _strong_.

Surely Ned shouldn't think about having sex with her as often as he does, now that they've had sex once?

“What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Ned?” She asks casually, in her cutesy, teasing voice. Ned lets out a garbled, nonsense sound.

There's no one else in the shop, he thinks guiltily. No one in the front room to realize that Ned The Piemaker and Olive Snook are possibly having sex in the backroom, surrounded by rotten strawberries and half-finished pies.

Oh, _God_ , he shouldn't think that!

“Absolutely nothing.” Ned lies, desperately, in a harsh, high-pitched and breathy voice. Olive beams at him, and Ned's knees quake slightly under his own weight. Ned is hard. He's hard, and his erection is pressing through his trousers and against the apron, and when he glances down (because he can't _not_ glance down) he can see it protrude slightly.

“Doesn't look like you're thinking about nothing.” Olive says, and she reaches out, pressing one hand against the slight bulge visible; Ned lets out a breathy, whimpered _hiss_ of noise.

“I might have lied.” Ned says, and then he desperately moves his hands to take the apron off, putting it aside, but when he tries to dip and kiss Olive Snook she grasps him firmly by the hips, pushing him back against one of the counters that _isn't_ covered in flour.

“Sit.” She orders, and Ned does, unsure how to consider doing anything else. Her hands move forwards, and she smirks up at him, innocent as anything, as she undoes his belt and unzips his trousers.

“Olive-” Ned squeaks out, and then can't quite manage to say anything else. “ _Olive_ -”

“What, you think I'm not gonna take care of you?” Olive teases, and then she deliberately – _very_ deliberately – licks her lips. Ned lets out a noise that's almost a _wail._ She undoes his boxers properly then, baring him to the air, and oh, it feels so _good_ to have air on his cock, slightly cooling, _freeing._ “Thick as a rolling pin and twice as much fun.” Olive comments, and wraps her hand around it.

Her fingers don't quite touch, and a gap is left between them as she tightens her fist around him: Ned has never flushed so _red_ to the cheeks in his life. She begins to jack him off, her little hand moving quickly on his cock, and every sound Ned lets out is harsh and high and just a _little_ louder than he'd like.

Too loud, way too loud, someone is going to _hear_ him-

Olive Snook wraps her lips about the head of his prick, and Ned stops making any sound at all. He stares at her, not managing to force his lungs to work and breathe in new air, and then she starts to _dip her head,_ starts to take more of him into her mouth – she can't go too far for the sake of its size and her little mouth, and Ned feels like he might _cry._

The hand comes back again, then, one hand on his length as the other catches his balls, and she _massages_ them, _massages_ Ned's _testicles_ and it feels so _good_ , and Ned is suddenly breathing again, taking in desperate gasps that make his lungs ache.

Olive sucks _hard_ on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of his cock head ( _frenulum_ , his mind supplies, completely uselessly), and Ned is going to come, oh no, he's going to _come_ , and she's not even been paying him attention for five minutes-

It's a bizarre sight, seeing your own cock pulse. Olive catches him in her mouth as he starts to come, and the wetness at his head feels _electric_ , and he's shaking and he's _stiff_ and he's not actually quite certain where to put his hands so they just clench into fists and press against his own thighs, and he just _orgasmed_ into Olive Snook's _mouth._

Ned stares at her, breathing heavily, as she draws back and wipes her mouth with the inside of her wrist.

“Y'okay there, Ned?”

“I don't think I can walk.” He confesses after an extensive pause, and she laughs; it's beautiful when Olive laughs, almost musical.

“That's okay. You want a piece of candy?”

“Is-” Ned regards her uncertainly. “Is that a, like, a euphemism? Because I just- I just came, I don't, um, I don't think I can-” Olive looks amused, and holds out a white and red striped lollipop in a plastic wrapper. “Oh. Yes. Thanks.”

Ned flushes, and he takes it, putting it in his mouth as Olive picks up the pies waiting on the counter, putting them in the oven. He smiles a little as he watches her, as she bends over to put in the tray.

“Can I- can I return the favour?” Ned asks, after a few minutes. Olive snorts.

“Oh, you don't have to _ask_ , Ned.” He smiles, and resolves to enjoy getting _Olive_ to make some too-loud noises too.

Just as soon as he can move his legs.

 


End file.
